What if?
by theNorwegian
Summary: Finally alone with Åland and Sweden, Denmark is serious and asks the big question "what if?" Threesome between Åland, Sweden and Denmark as requested. No too explicit.


"But what if?" Denmark asked.

"No, Denmark" Åland replied, snuggling closer to Sweden. Sweden, who was reading some sort of a book, only ignored his question.

"I can't see any downside with it" the Dane stared, to which Sweden lifted an eyebrow at.

"I mean, you two get off and have the best time of your lives, _and _you don't even have to return the favor" he informed.

"Why don't you go to Netherlands or Germany and ask the same question, I bet they would be happy to answer a 'yes'" Åland joked.

"I happen to be asking you two" Denmark replied, standing up to walk over to the sofa where the two lay. He looked at them, trying to seem as friendly as possible.

"Why not?" Sweden sighted, saying his first words during the whole conversation. Åland's eyes widen and Denmark smirked.

"It's not like you haven't been searching for someone's who's willing to have a threesome with us anyway, sweetie" Sweden reminded Åland. Åland, who had been saying no all the time just because he thought Sweden didn't want to, looked at him questioningly.

"But… Denmark?" Åland asked. Denmark, who stood right above them, felt a slight hint of hurt.

"What? We have done it before" Sweden answered. The shorthaired man opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"And how do you plan on doing this then, Denmark?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I suck Sweden off while you fuck him, and then the other way around if you're up to it" Denmark smirked. Åland was taken aback a bit by the sudden directness, but letting the words take a few rounds around in his head, he decided that it didn't sound as bad as he thought at first. It was even better when Sweden had already said yes. He hummed and watched as Denmark stroke Sweden's hair as he waited for an answer; Sweden kept on reading, but a slight smile had appeared on his face.

He didn't even need to say "okay" before the Dane had placed himself on the sofa with them. Sweden put away his book and sat up, grabbing hold of his sweater to make him face Denmark more. Denmark, being the nation he was, shamelessly placed himself between the Ålander's legs.

"If this is okay with you" Denmark asked, not giving the taller man time to answer before he kissed him on the mouth. Åland leant back, surprised. He felt Denmark's tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for entry. The taller nation allowed him and opened his mouth to let Denmark play with his tongue. In, out-in, out- a slow circling movement. Only the kiss itself was arousing, Åland thought. He felt Sweden lick his neck and shivered. Might have been he would have said yes anyways after this.

The sand blond nation suddenly stopped kissing him and withdrew, letting a tiny string of saliva fall down on Åland's chin. The Ålander gasped lowly, remembering to actually breathe. Sweden, who was sitting behind him, murmured sweet nothings to him and caressed his thighs at the same time. There was especially one phrase that made him blush. He wondered; had Sweden been this horny all the time?

He suddenly felt Denmark mouth him through the fabric of his pants and twitched a bit at the sudden warmth. The shorter blond cupped him and moved slowly, making him groan lowly. At own initiative, Åland moved his hands back to Sweden to cup his crotch too. To this, Sweden responded with sitting up on his knees. Now their positions were simple, Sweden on his knees holding Åland and Denmark between Åland's legs.

"Do you want one?" Denmark suddenly asked fidgeting with something he had taken out of his pocket as he massaged Åland's slowly growing erection. Åland thanked no without even looking, but Sweden thanked yes. What it was Åland didn't care, it would distract him from the current situation anyway, he was sure.

"It intensifies your feelings, sort of" Denmark explained to Sweden, pointing at Åland's crotch. Sweden held the tiny tablet in his hand. It was so small he wouldn't even need water to swallow it down. He swallowed it in a second and then continued to nuzzle Åland's neck. Denmark noted that the man beneath him was starting to move a bit in sync with his cupping and decided that unzipping the guy's pants was the only right thing to do.

Sweden was the first one to cup Åland with his pants down. He touched the tip through his underwear and felt his boyfriend shiver.

"Mhh" Åland purred as Sweden touched him. He spread his legs more so that it would be easier for the Swede to get access and Sweden groaned when he moved too sudden. Denmark took the free time to take off the two other nation's glasses.

"We should be heading for the bedroom" Sweden breathed. The two others agreed.

Halfway there, Sweden suddenly leant against the wall. Åland remembered the thing Denmark had offered him and looked at him harshly, for one second thinking that the Dane could have actually been stupid enough to try to poison his love, but no.

"Fuck me"

Sweden's words were easy, and breathy. Åland placed his hands on his hips, obeying his command. He took off the Swede's shirt together with his own as Denmark bent down and sat down on knee in front of the Swede with his back against the wall. He opened the Swede's pants too, dragging them down to reveal the Swede's treasure.

"You got a condom?" Åland asked, and as always, Denmark answered yes. He searched for one in his pocket, accidentally losing two as he took one out.

"Those pills might be a bit strong for someone who hasn't tried it before" Denmark assured Sweden, but the taller blond only replied with a moan. Denmark smiled and cupped the Swede, eventually dragging down his underwear too. The sight before him was as he could describe it, big.

"Lube?" Åland asked. Denmark searched his pocket with his free hand, keeping eye contact with the Swede that was struggling to hold back a moan.

"How does it feel?" Denmark asked, stroking the length steadily. He felt Sweden move forwards and placed his free hand on his tight, stopping him from moving too much.

"Weird" Sweden breathed. He felt an unusual dizziness flow over him and tried to stand more steadily, but this was only registered as an attempt at thrusting by the Dane and so the Dane decided to lick the tip of his already pre-cum covered tip. He leant forwards, groaning. Åland held him close and this was honestly the only thing that kept the Swede from sinking down to his knees because of pleasure at that moment.

Under him, Denmark tried to savor the taste. He remembered it from other times, but this time it was more of it, he thought. He gave it another test lick, feeling the throbbing member twitch on his tongue. He guessed Sweden was close to dry humping the air by now. He heard the Swede's erratic breathing and hummed, making him hitch.

"I think you can start preparing him now Åland" he sighted, stroking the member again with a smile. He looked up to Sweden and saw him close his eyes as the Ålander slowly thrust a lubed finger into him. As he did, he sucked at the tip and Sweden made a sound that reminded him of heaven.

Åland added a second finger and felt Sweden shiver gain.

Denmark bobbed his head, feeling Sweden thrust slightly. He used both hands to hold Sweden's thigh's now and slowly sucked in peace with Åland's so far slow thrusting. He could feel how Sweden did everything to restrain himself from losing it.

"How does it feel now, honey?" Åland murmured, holding his boyfriend steady as he fingered him.

"Good" Sweden breathed. He leant forward, leaning against the wall. He tried to grab hold of something, but there wasn't anything he could hold except for the wall. He tried to push away from it to position himself better, but as he did Denmark guided his right hand to his head. The Swede didn't think much over it and shamelessly grabbed his hair. He almost lost himself when he could control Denmark's pace. Leaning towards the wall with his one hand, he slowly thrust into Denmark's mouth and groaned.

Åland angled himself with the Swede's entrance, deciding he was ready, and pushed in slowly. Denmark took the opportunity and sucked harder, and just as he wanted it, Sweden moaned loudly at the sudden wave of pleasure. He didn't feel any pain, because contrary to popular belief, the two of them had sex all the time.

He trembled as Denmark flicked his tongue over the slit before he took in the whole length again. He had to admit it; even as good Åland was at fucking him down the mattress, Denmark was better at sucking.

He felt Åland brush against his prostate and moaned lowly. Slowly, Åland was building up a pace, and for every time he thrust in again, it was with more force than earlier.

He thrust quickly and tried to find his lovers sweet spot, getting drunk on the sounds Sweden was making whenever he got close to that spot. He suddenly felt Sweden tense, and he knew he had hit that spot inside the Swede that made him go crazy. For Denmark, this meant Sweden thrust violently forwards suddenly, and he had to withdraw to not gag.

He could have told the Swede to watch it, but seeing as he was in complete pleasure, he didn't. Instead, he stroked the erected member until Sweden had a more steady thrusting rhythm again.

"You're as horny as ever, aren't you?" He chuckled, before taking in the length into his mouth again. Sweden only replied with a barely hearable "yes" that was supposed to be serious, but that soon evolved into a series of moans when Åland snapped forwards harder than before.

Åland brushed over his prostate every time now and Denmark was sucking him like no tomorrow. He felt a heat building up in his gut and his feet trembled. He couldn't hold it any longer and with a long moan he spilled his fluids in Denmark's mouth.

Making sure that Sweden was satisfied, Åland rode out his orgasm and made sure of that Denmark swallowed down every bit of his lover's semen. Denmark licked the Swede's length clean and didn't refrain when Åland switched places with Sweden to get himself taken care of. As Denmark had suspected, Åland was far much harsher when it came to this and he had to really concentrate to not gag again as Åland thrust into his mouth rapidly and held him still. He guessed Åland didn't care as much about him being comfortable. Feeling Åland yank him away suddenly, he knew what was coming, or should he say who?

The Ålander groaned lowly as he jerked himself off to an orgasm and Sweden stood behind him to stroke the length with him. The shorter blond hummed as he tasted the fluid, finding it to be similar to Sweden's, but a bit saltier. Sure that Åland was finished, he licked his lips.

"That was fun" he breathed. All he got as response was two lazy groans. He stood up, painfully hard. But as he had said, he wouldn't demand that they returned the favor, but the two grabbed his hands and led him to the bedroom anyways and during the night, a lot more than what Denmark had told he would do, got done.

The next morning, the Dane sighted happily as he remembered he had all of their "little" intercourse on record. He knew the recorder had stopped somewhere after two hours, but that was plenty of time enough for him.

* * *

I wrote this during the night so it's probably crappy. But comment anyway.


End file.
